the_seasmoke_privateer_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Brotherhood Plot
For several months, the Seasmoke has been subject to an invasion by the Dark Brotherhood Assassins. What was initially the seemingly paranoid ramblings of the Captain became all to real for members of the crew. Public Knowledge * The Crew initially learns of the Dark Brotherhood infestation after a couple of Murders that occurred in the Innsmouth town. The bodies of the Murder were publicly demonstrated in parts of the town for all to see, bearing slight throats and blackened charred hands. * A member of the crew Bleeds-For-None, was attacked by a lone Dark Brotherhood Assassin, in the back streets of Innsmouth, he was ambushed and very nearly killed, however, he managed to kill his attacker. Upon being retrieved by the Bosun, a note was found on the body of the Assassin, stating that there were more of them prepared to attack. * After retrieving the body of the Assassin, the Bosun beheaded it and publically displayed the head on a pike in Innsmouth with a return note stating the the crew of the Seasmoke were prepared to fight however many assassins were sent. * Rumour across the decks of the Seasmoke, is that there is an infiltrator aboard the ship, the officer crew as well as other specialists have been heard whispering about the possibility of an infiltrator, as well as increased security around the ship. Notable Occurences (Spoilers) * The Captain claims that he is certain that there is an infiltrator on the ship, due to someone getting into his cabin and leaving him messages that have somehow circumvented his wards. The infiltrator also seems to be active during the times at the Seasmoke has been at sea and seems to be aware of the Captain's comings and goings. * The Captain has gone about eliminating certain members from the crew from the suspect list, to do this he has hired the help of certain members of the crew, initially this was only Beithe, to investigate the murders in Innsmouth, and to attempt to locate the infiltrator on the ship. * Evie Hlalan was a primary suspect, while she was being tailed and questioned by Beithe, the Captain who had discovered some evidence connecting her to the Dark Brotherhood. Aeironn then used Evie Hlalan's partner Ceana as bait to lure Evie to a secret meeting where he questioned her under threat of death. After the questioning, Evie was eliminated as a suspect and began assisting with the investigation. * After doing an initial investigation of the Murders in Innsmouth, Beithe and Braigan, discovered a trail that lead back to the deck of Innsmouth, where it was lost among the various smells of the ship, or perhaps deliberately obscured. Beithe noted, that the scent smelt specifically of cake. * Bleeds-For-None was told during the attempt on his life that the Dark Brotherhood's target was infact Aeironn himself. Once the Argonian regained consciousness, he addressed the issue with the Captain, who confessed to him, that he used to have connections with the Dark Brotherhood, implying that he worked with them. Bleeds accepted the reasoning and choose to continue defending the crew. * Deckhand Tziphora who was initially deemed suspicious, broke into the Captain's cabin while on the ship, unfortunately, the cabin was under surveillance by Evie Hlalan, who quickly trapped and confronted the woman inside the cabin and questioned her. Once the Captain returned to the cabin, under the combined questioning Tziphora was deemed to be not an assassin. However, due to the strain of their conversation, Tziphora fainted and was taken to the Infirmary for recovery.